


Shades of Red

by natsucchi29



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsucchi29/pseuds/natsucchi29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl confessed to Iwaizumi on Valentine's Day. A month later, Oikawa finds out and becomes furious? Plus, the girl is actually... </p>
<p>Spin off of the one-shot "Chocolates and Confessions"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades of Red

**Author's Note:**

> \- this is the spin off to my other work, "Chocolates and Confessions." Please read that one first before reading this one in order to understand the story!  
> \- this is told in Iwaizumi's POV  
> \- set during their Aobajousai days

As soon as I came home from having ramen outside with Hanamaki and Matsukawa, I checked the box’s contents if they had melted from being in my bag. The box revealed 8 pieces of chocolate truffles, all beautifully sitting in their own pink chocolate paper cups, looking very delectable. I was about to try one when my phone rang. I checked the caller ID to see Oikawa’s name flashing on the screen. I sighed, placed the truffle back to its cup and secured a place for the box in my fridge. I was about to pick up the phone when it stopped ringing, but then rang again after a few seconds. The screen revealed the caller was the same person who called earlier.

\---

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa began, with a menacing tone in his voice. “Is this what I think it is?”

I turned to where he was. “What is it, Baka—“ 

It wasn’t until White Day, March 14th, when I saw that red box again, in Oikawa’s large calloused hands. He came over to my place without a notice, and began rummaging into my fridge for something to snack on while I was making him some tea. I quickly ran over to him to snatch the box from his hands when I realized he didn’t even budge. His head was drooped, and his face looked sinisterly dark. The aura coming out of him sent a shiver down my spine.

“Oi-Oikawa?”

“You didn’t tell me you got a Valentine chocolate?” Oikawa said in almost a murmur, which made me cautiously walk over closer because I almost didn’t hear him. “Who was the girl? D-did she confess?”

I stayed silent. I almost didn’t want to tell Oikawa. 

“Answer me, Iwa-chan!” he said, his voice rising and uncontrollably shaking in anger.

It pained me to see him like this. “It was Aihara-san from my class,” I said, resigning to his demand. Whenever Oikawa gets angry at me like this, I never have any clue as to why he is furious, but I never dared to fight him back. It’s weird; I usually reprimand him whenever he does something stupid, but this is the only time I would never dare to talk back to him.

“Aihara, huh” he said in a threatening way, as if he was locking on a target right in front of him. This is bad.

“I turned her down, Oikawa!” I said, in attempts to distract him from his current state. “Really…”

“I’m going home,” Oikawa said. He grabbed his bag and was already out the door before I could even say anything else. He seemed to be too consumed on the topic of Aihara confessing to me. 

Knowing Oikawa, I’m pretty sure he won’t do anything to hurt her, right?

\---

The next day…

During lunch break, one of Aihara’s friends came running into our classroom excitedly and approached Aihara with the girliest shriek.

“Aihara-san, what did you do? Oikawa-san is looking for you!!”

Oikawa? Oh no…

Aihara was surprised, but then she had a big smile on her face. “Really?”

I’m sensing something bad about this. As soon as Aihara left the room, I followed after her, allowing some space so I could hide myself well in the crowd.

For a split second, I thought Oikawa had the sinisterly dark face he had last night. But when I blinked again, he has his signature frivolous smile on his face.

She approached Oikawa with pink-hued cheeks. “What is it, Oikawa-san?”

“Aihara-san, right?” Oikawa said, voice still sounding like the gentle guy he is. “Would you please come with me?”

“Alright!” Aihara agreed, and Oikawa began to walk while she followed right behind him.

As Oikawa walked and Aihara followed right behind him, a massive number of girls occupied the hallways, making my hiding way easier. More and more girls are coming out of their classrooms to see Oikawa, and some are summoning other girls that it seemed like the entire population of girls in Aobajousai all gathered in the hallways. 

Oikawa and Aihara walked on and on until the crowd of girls dispersed. They walked towards the volleyball club gym and to the garden, where she confessed to me. Oikawa finally stopped walking, and faces her head on.

“I’m going straight to the point,” Oikawa began. “You confessed to Iwa-chan, didn’t you?” 

‘What are you doing, dumbass!’

Aihara, still smiling, said, “Yes.”

Oikawa’s face suddenly became serious. “Hmm~ But I smell something fishy about you. Say, do you really like Iwa-chan?”

Her smile faded away. “Huh? What do you mean?”

His tone changed from serious to a dangerously playful one. “Then, what do you think about me?”

She suddenly turned red. 

His voice is getting more and more dangerous by every second. Aihara, get out of there! “Don’t you think I’m better-looking than Iwa-chan?” 

‘That dumbass!!’ 

“That’s a no-brainer, Oikawa-san! The truth is, I only wanted to get close to you, and I thought going after Iwaizumi-san would be an easier way to you—“

Oikawa smirked. “Gotcha.”

‘W-What?’ What is happening? So the first girl that ever confessed to me was only… using me? Did Oikawa know this? Is this why he had her cornered and tricked her into confessing?

Aihara looked very offended. “D-Did you just trick me?! You’re the worst!” 

“Do you really think you have the right to say that to me?” Oikawa seemed to have returned into being scarily serious. “You planned to use my bestfriend just to be in my favour—Ha! Iwa-chan might be completely oblivious about girls that you managed to fool him, but not me! I know you and I heard everything I needed to hear about you. Now, get out of my sight—I don’t want to do anything with you. And don’t come near Iwa-chan again… I won’t let you.”

Aihara, who was already crying as he revealed her intentions about me, ran away embarrassed while cursing Oikawa under her breath. 

“Oikawa, you shouldn’t have done that to her,” I said, while revealing that I had been hiding.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa responded. “How long—“

“Ever since you called her out,” I told him. “I heard everything, but even if she did that to me, you shouldn’t have humiliated her.”

Oikawa was objective about it. “Are you stupid? She tried to use you!”

“Oikawa, listen,” I said. I understand that he did it for me, but… “She didn’t even get to use me because I turned her down.”

Oikawa looked straight at me. “You really did?”

“Yes, I did. I told you last night.” I clarified.

Oikawa sighed in relief. “Thank God!” He paused for a few more seconds to regain his self back, which looked like he did. “I almost lost my mind, hearing someone confessed to you when I tried so hard to keep them away from you.”

I looked at him with a puzzled expression. “Keep them away from me?”

Oikawa was also shocked by what he said that he immediately sealed his mouth shut with his right hand.

I think a big secret was just revealed to me. I grabbed the forearm of his right hand and forcibly moved it away. “What do you mean by keeping away these girls from me?”

Now it’s Oikawa’s turn to be silent.

As contrary to everyone’s belief, I hate getting angry that I hardly get angry (I get annoyed easily though). I didn’t need to yell at Oikawa to make him confess. I shot him the stare that he hates to see, and he fessed up.

“I love you, okay? I tried so hard to be the center of attention so those girls won’t even look at you, but why did you just have to be so cool!” Oikawa confessed, his face heavily tinted red and his voice shaking, on the verge of tears.

Oikawa is in love with me? Somehow everything is happening way too sudden that my mind couldn’t keep up with it.

“The way you stride with your stoic expression and that reliability you give off just sets me on fire! I keep telling myself that you would hate me if you know about my feelings and that really scared me, but when I heard someone slipped out of my control and confessed to you, I knew I needed to act as fast as possible. Then I heard that she had this plan in hopes that she will get closer to me by using you. I-I only wanted her to leave you alone, but I never thought you’d spy on us and hear all about it. I’m sorry, Iwa-chan.”

After he finished talking, he sniffed and I took a good long look at him. His eyes are red and more tears welled up in his brown eyes. His cheeks are now tear-stained and deep red in hue and his lips quivered. His occasional attempts to wipe his tears with the back of his hand made him look more like a mess. 

I sighed in defeat. This is the first time I’ve ever seen Oikawa looking like a mess and it’s all because of me. As he attempted to wipe his tears again, I grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him against my body to embrace him, and comfortably nestled my head on his shoulder. “Come on, stop crying,” I said. “You’re such a cry baby.”

Oikawa sniffed exaggeratingly that would make his fangirls cry, and sighed right after. “So, what’s your answer, Iwa-chan?”

My face grew hot. “How can I refuse when you did all of that for me? I love you too, you idiot!” 

I felt Oikawa smile on my shoulder. He lifted his arms to wrap around my back when he accidentally hit the pocket of his blazer, and something made a rattling noise. “What was that?” I asked.

The bewildered Oikawa was also curious, so he fished his pocket and took out a small bright red box. He blushed, and said, “Oh shit, I forgot all about this here.”

He looked straight at me, and said, “Ah yeah, I was going to give you this chocolate yesterday, but my vision went black when I found the chocolate in your fridge.”

With his left hand, he took my hand and placed the tiny box on my palm, and he closed it with his right hand. “I think it should still be okay, so please accept it! I made them just for you!” he smiled, as the tint on his cheeks turned to a lighter shade of pink.

He was overjoyed when I opened the box right in front of him, and popped it in my mouth. 

“I-It was good,” I said, turning as bright red as the box in my hand.


End file.
